Special tools are needed to fit retaining rings that are elastic. A conventional retaining ring expander as shown in FIG. 1 comprises two jaws 10, 11 and two handles 12,13 pivoted together at the center 14. When not in use, the handles 12, 13 are pushed open by a spring 15 and the jaws 10, 11 are closed. After the tips 16, 17 are inserted in the holes of a retaining ring (not shown) and the handles 12, 13 are pressed together, the jaws 10, 11 will be opened to expand the retaining ring. A conventional retaining ring pincher as shown in FIG. 2 also comprises two jaws 20, 21 and two handles 22, 23 intersectionally pivoted together at the center 24. When not in use, the handles 22, 23 are pushed open by a spring 25 and the jaws 20, 21 are open. When the handles 22, 23 are pressed together, the jaws 20, 21 will be closed to pinch the retaining ring.
To eliminate the disadvantages of such separate expander and pincher, a combination tool for fitting the retaining ring was developed. This conventional combination tool as shown in FIG. 3 comprises two jaws 31, 41 and two handles 32, 42 but a fixed bolt 43 is provided on the middle flat part 40 and two bolt holes 33, 34 are provided in the other relative part 30 as shown in FIG. 3-1. When the too parts are intersectionally pivoted together with a pivot bolt 43 in the hole 33 as shown in 3-2, it can be used as a pincher. When they are pivoted together with the pivot bolts 43 in the hole 34 as shown in FIG. 3--3, it can be used as an expander.
But since the two parts of the conventional combination tool are pivoted together with the pivot bolt in two different holes, there is no way to install a spring for pushing open the handles after being pressed together. They have to be pulled open by the hands. Thus it is very inconvenient to use.
Furthermore, since one jaw and one handle of the conventional tool are made in an integral part, straight tips 16, 17 and curved tips 26, 31, 34 must be provide to meet the actual fitting conditions and the user must acquire many kinds of tools with different tips for use. This is inconvenient for the consumer
In view of these disadvantages, the inventor tried hard to make improvements and developed the present invention. A main object of this invention is to provide an improved combination retaining ring fitting tool which comprises a pair of handles and a plurality of removable and exchangeable pairs of jaws with straight or curved tips suitable for fitting(expanding and pinching)various retaining rings.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved combination retaining ring fitting tool which is not only practical in use, but is also economical in production.